The present invention relates to a hydrostatic transmission having right and left controllable drive pumps for driving wheels or tracks and for steering a skid steer vehicle. The drive pumps of the hydrostatic transmission each have a control lever for controlling the right and left output shafts for drives on opposite sides of the vehicle. The control levers are spring centered to a neutral position under the force of a single spring. Easily accessible and accurate adjustment devices are provided on the hydrostatic transmission controls for insuring that both the right and left hand drives do not creep when the steering levers are in the neutral position.
The use of hydrostatic transmissions on skid steer vehicles, in particular, skid steer loaders, is well known. Examples of construction include the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,605,519 and 4,043,416.
Obtaining an accurate adjustment for the neutral or non-driving positions of the levers relative to the neutral positions of the transmission drive pumps is needed, or the vehicle will “creep” when the levers are in a neutral position. Before the present invention, the adjustment devices have generally required substantial skill and were not easily accessed. The present invention comprises structure that permits simple and accurate adjustments.